


Close The Door On Your Way Out

by Lumine_scent



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: First thing in writing bear with me, M/M, i think this is pretty good, oh yeah and Alex seriously hates Jefferson in this one, originally supposed to be fluff but here's the outcome, there is some hot stuff, theyre really rude to each other but they will jump off a cliff together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumine_scent/pseuds/Lumine_scent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is being Alexander and Burr tries to help him with his anger. Then that burning anger turns into rough sex at least not yet. This was supposed to be fluff but I was in the mooooOOooOod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close The Door On Your Way Out

"GODDAMIT" Alex yelled in frustration. I jumped when I heard the loud thump and flying papers from across the room. Plus, the seething rage I could tell from his face which made me upset and instantly worried. What the hell could he be so mad about? Was it Thomas again? The last time Alex got really irritated at him was that he started telling rumors about him and John. Even though we're very open about our relationship, he had the audacity to say that John was making out with him in the bathroom. And secretly calling each other pet names when I'm not around. I swear he acts like one of those white gossip girls you'd expect in a high school in Alabama.

I tried to be a man about it and ignore the rumor, telling the truth when anyone asked. But Alex... He can get so upset over such little things like that. Which is frustrating and satisfying at the same time because after I lecture him, we cuddle, say sweet things to each other and just be happy that we're together. We either watch a movie, or we get it on if we're up to it. I love those little moments, and I know when they're going to happen. God I am blessed by such a genius and the most handsomest man in the world. I can go on forever but I'm getting sidetracked. "What happened now?!" I groaned in annoyance.

I walked across the room to Alex's desk, which was a complete mess like him with the little angry man muttering to himself.  
"What happened petite lion?" I asked mockingly and in my terrible attempt of French. "You did not just goddamn-" he sighs. "Nothing happened, just-"

It's Jefferson I'm betting on it

"Jefferson is a stone cold bastard who has no respect towards anybody and does not care about the future of our nation for its own good." 

I knew it 

I pulled up a red wooden chair right next to his desk, ready to listen to his ranting but not at all paying attention to his beautiful face and lovely voice. I sat there content while he was pouring out his own sea of anger towards Jefferson and complaining about everybody else in the workplace. I apologize but I don't remember a single thing of what he said. It started off as "his views on basically anything are lacking in ethics-" so on and so forth. I was brought back to my attention when he laid his head on his desk and to continue arguing with himself. 

For at least 10 minutes did this continue before I had to come in and be included in his argument. "Yes I totally agree Alex, anything else you need to let off before I punch the wall for you?" Then he finally ended "For your sake, no that's it." "Good" I say in relief. "I know that you and Thomas will never agree on anything, nor will you ever allow to breathe the same air as him. But for heavens sake, you need to get over your anger for this guy who has no interest in your life and competing to be better than him. That's your nature and I know you want to prove that you're just as equal to anybody else, but just to me you'll always be the one I put first. Like it or not if I'm being cheesy right now, but you just need to find another way to criticize Jefferson without me sitting here for 4 hours and listening to your beautiful voice." I now say in absolute honesty and probably not giving such great advice.

He looks down at his desk combing his fingers through his hair. Is he doing what I think he's going to do? "You're right, I'm sorry for bothering you all the time with my nonsense." God he did do it! He just apologized! "Wow you're actually saying sorry? That's not a Hamilton thing to do!" I said in utter shock. "Don't make me take it back, Burr." He said in a sarcastic tone. I laughed "This is a rare moment in history so fine, I won't say anymore." Alex smiled and chuckled, "I need to finish these essays so go away before I push you out the window" he said as he waved his hand to signal for me to leave. "Alright love, I won't bother you." I smiled and got up from my chair to exit his office area. I head toward the door and I hear from behind me.

"Oh and Burr.."

"Sir?"

I turned around in surprise, an ecstatic shock and warmth that traveled throughout my body as his soft, gentle lips interlocked with mine. Making me pull him closer with passion and a desire to choke him at the same time. I wrapped my arms around him, playing with his hair as he grabbed my waist. My heart is racing, I feel my heart pounding in my chest that it almost hurts. I've been doing this for years and it has never stopped feeling like this at anytime. It was so strong and... It just felt right. To hell with what anybody has to say about this, the only thing that mattered right now was us. And only us. Forget everything else all I wanted to do was to be close as possible with him. He started to reach down in an area where I should consider sin. Like what we're doing right now, but it's heavenly sin. God, it felt so good. Just before I thought what I think we were going to do, he pushes me away giving me a stare as he walks away back to his desk. 

"Close the door on your way out" 

Sweet Jesus, my blood is boiling and I feel like I have a fever. I close the door halfway before I ask "Movie night?"

"Not tonight." He replies

I close the door and laughed like a little fucking girl.


End file.
